Public Pleasure
by redyatamisaki
Summary: Smut in the woods, based off a prompt on tumblr.


Misaki had been sitting on a bench at the skatepark where he used to go when he was younger. He was just visiting, watching all the amateurs try and do their tricks; Misaki didn't need this place anymore. He could literally ride wherever he wanted without difficulty...these ramps were nothing to him anymore.

He still sat there, watching the others. Misaki didn't actually know why he was here. He had just finished running all of his errands for Kusanagi, but instead of heading back home or staying at the bar he decided to take a ride, ending up at the park. Misaki was just kind of reminiscing at this point.

After a few minutes of just silently sitting there and observing - something abnormal for Misaki's character - he heard a familiar drawl calling out to him.

"Mi~sa~ki~...what a pleasant surprise!"

Misaki whipped his head around, narrowing his eyes at his unwanted companion.

"Saru..." He growled, standing up and turning to face him. "The fuck do you want?"

Saruhiko laughed and began twirling an object in his hands; Misaki's beanie. Misaki widened his eyes. He hadn't even noticed it had gone missing from his head. He took a step towards him, reaching out his hand.

"Give it back monkey before I burn you alive."

Saruhiko merely laughed again. "Come and get it from me, Mi~sa~ki~. Or else you're never getting it back again. And believe me, I have very good plans for this little guy." He shook the article of clothing and smirked, walking away into a forest behind the park.

Misaki fumed, debating whether or not to follow the damn Monkey, then decided it would be more beneficial to just get the hat back and never speak to Saruhiko again. He stalked into the trees, looking for the culprit in blue. He made it 15 feet into the small forest when he found him, back turned away. Misaki pinched Saru in the middle of his back as hard as he could.

"GIVE IT BACK TRAITOR."

Once again he was laughed at as he tried to jump up and snatch it, Saruhiko holding it above his head. Misaki was getting frustrated, his aura starting to lap all around him.

"Ne, Misaki? Do you want to know what I plan to do with this?" Saruhiko drawled, leaning down to speak in Misaki's ear. Misaki froze, startled by the voice and how close Saruhiko was getting.

"Misaki..." The blue whispered, making Misaki shiver. "How about I show you?"  
The next thing Misaki knew was that he was pushed to the ground with Saruhiko straddling him, forcing a brutal kiss and a tongue in his mouth. Misaki squirmed at first, trying to push him off but soon began to grow weak as he felt his mouth moving against the others, accepting everything that was happening to him. He would never admit it out loud, but it felt _good._

Saruhiko seemed to be taking his time, massaging Misaki's own tongue and tracing every nook and cranny of his mouth, outlining every tooth and suckling every part he could. Misaki couldn't help but moan aloud, and then his face went red in embarrassment as he finally pushed the others mouth away.

Saruhiko chuckled. "So you liked that, eh?" He reached for the bottom of Misaki's shirt, yanking over his head and off of his body. Misaki squeaked in protest but Saruhiko ignored him, this time latching his mouth on the side of Misaki's neck, biting and sucking hard. Misaki fell limp, not being able to fight against the feeling that was making sparks travel from his neck all over to his body.

It was embarrassing, but he was getting turned on.

"Saruhiko..." He panted, moving a hand up to squeeze Saru's hair and lift him up. "Saruhiko we're in public."

Not 'stop'. Not 'I don't want to'. Just that they were in public.

Saruhiko grinned menacingly. "That's what makes it more fun, Misaki. And no one will hear if we're quiet."

Before Misaki could argue back Saru unzipped Misaki's pants and pulled them down all in one motion, revealing Misaki's hardened erection. Misaki gasped and let out a loud moan as Saru trailed a finger all around it, circling it and spreading the pre-cum around. He smirked at Misaki again.

"Don't pretend like you don't want this. Your body says you do." He chuckled and kissed the tip, causing Misaki to bite his lip to hold back any sounds. "It's so cute, Misaki. So small and pink...begging for my attention. And I bet it's never been touched by anyone else before, has it? No, your just a little virgin."

"Shut the fuck up!" Misaki snapped, giving Saru a death glare. "It's not sma-a-all..."

He was unable to continue as Saruhiko took the whole length in his mouth, bobbing his head and twirling his tongue around him. "Ngh!" He moaned as Saruhiko toyed with him, making him feel a burning feeling right underneath his belly. It was nothing like he had ever felt before...the pleasure began to consume him. If Saruhiko kept it up for any longer, Misaki was going to explode right into his mouth.

Not like the damn monkey wouldn't deserve it anyways.

In tune to what Misaki was about to do, Saruhiko released his cock, smiling up at him triumphantly. "Not yet, Misaki. We haven't reached the grand finale." He crawled up his body, leaning over him to whisper in his ear again. "Get on your hands and knees, Mi~sa~ki~."

"Fuck you!" Misaki spat. "I'm not a damn dog!"

No way was Misaki about to be taken for the first time in the middle of the forest floor, only yards away from civilization. It was dirty in every single way; someone could find them!

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow and grabbed Misaki's hips, flipping him over. "Not like a dog." He growled. "Like a bitch."

Misaki's eyes widened as he was about to yell, but then he felt two fingers plunging into his behind. "URG!" He yelled, clenching his fists, ass raised in the air. It was degrading; Misaki was fully bare while Saruhiko hadn't taken anything off at all, and the fact that he was still hard and so turned on made him feel like a slut. "Shhhhh," Saruhiko cooed into his ear. "Someone will hear you and come. Unless you want that, Misaki?"

It burned a little as the fingers twisted and twirled inside him, stretching him little by little, and his fists were clenched into the ground in an effort to not make any noise. Little squeaks and squeals kept leaving his mouth, making him turn a bright red but only encouraging Saruhiko to go faster. He touched a spot inside of Misaki that made him arch his back, opening his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure.

"Saru...there...just...put it in..."

"So eager, Misaki." Saruhiko purred at him. He spit on his hand, taking out his neglected member in his pants and coating it with the liquid. He positioned it in between Misaki's cheeks, but instead of slipping it inside him he teased, rubbing the head up and down against the red's entrance. Misaki shuddered and shook.

"Saruhiko..." He whined, trembling with the want to be filled, and Saruhiko just laughed. "Beg for it." Saru ordered, trailing a finger down Misaki's spine.

Misaki's eyes brimmed with tears, so embarrassed at his pride being torn at this very moment. Yata Misaki didn't beg. But he would have to now.

His voice was so quiet you wouldn't have been able to hear if you weren't listening closely.

"...Please..."

Saruhiko plunged right in immediately, not pausing at all but burying himself to the hilt. Misaki screamed in pain, biting down on one of his fists trying to keep silent. He wouldn't say it hurt though, he wouldn't lose any more of his damaged pride. He would wait it out until it turned pleasurable, like he knew it would.

Saruhiko waited a bit, allowing Misaki to get adjusted before moving. He began snapping his hips, entering and exiting Misaki quickly, watching as Misaki splayed his legs out wider and arched his head back, no doubt with eyes clenched shut and mouth open in a scream he was holding back. Saruhiko kept his own moans in, not too worried about being caught but not wanting Misaki to get angry at him if they were. If they got caught it wasn't to be his fault; it was going to be Misaki's.

Misaki's pain did turn into pleasure eventually as Saruhiko battered his sweet spot, causing him to see fireworks in his already closed eyelids. He finally couldn't hold back the noises when Saruhiko grabbed his bouncing cock, twisting his fingers around and giving it only 5 pumps before Misaki spilt his seed into his hand with a scream.

"UNNNNG!"

Saruhiko used his other hand to cover Misaki's mouth, continually thrusting into him until he soon followed, breathing out a quiet "Misaki!" as he shot his load inside of the other. He pulled out and rolled over, pulling Misaki to him and holding him close as they panted against one another and caught their breaths.

As Misaki came to, he realized what had just happened and scrambled away. "What the hell Monkey!" he yelled, scrambling to put his clothes on. Saruhiko looked at him for a moment before tucking himself in and sitting up.

"Misaki."

"SHUT UP. FUCKING PERVERT."

"Misaki."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU DO THAT."

"Misaki."

"WE'RE IN PUBLIC!"

"Misaki."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

"Misaki."

"WHAT GOD DAMMIT?"

"Misaki, I love you."

Misaki froze, turning his head to stare at Saru in shock. His face blushed a bright red and his heart started pounding, not knowing what to do.

"I...ah...Saru..." He stuttered, unable to form coherent sentences. Misaki turned an even darker red. "I...I love...um..."

Saruhiko smiled at him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back, holding him tight. "It's okay Misaki, you don't have to say it back yet. But one day you will."

Misaki's face felt hot as he leaned into Saru, letting himself be embraced. After a few quiet moments of Saruhiko gently rocking him back and forth, he remembered his hat.

"Monkey." He started growling. "What type of fucking things were you going to do with my hat?!"

Saruhiko kissed his temple and laughed into his hair.

"Pleasure myself, of course."

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think...this is my first smut. (:**


End file.
